


The First Stand

by Ryxlwyx



Category: Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, Just a placeholder for now, Nothing written yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryxlwyx/pseuds/Ryxlwyx
Summary: Upon his dying breaths, Namikaze Minato seals his final work, along with his soul, into his only son.
Kudos: 2





	The First Stand

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a fan of either of the franchises this is based off of, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> I have never watched a single episode of either show, my knowledge of Naruto is based in common events in the many fanfictions I've read, and I have only the most cursory knowledge of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. 
> 
> I also don't own anything I am writing about or drawing inspiration from.

Placeholder text for when I actually write this story someday.


End file.
